


you look better when you cry

by MacademiaNutPie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bladder pressing, Crying, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Pet Names, Teasing, lap wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: mega drank too much monster, zelk doesn't mind
Relationships: Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	you look better when you cry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be practicing verbs

Mega doesn't notice it the first few minutes. He takes another sip from the can of Monster in his hand and continues scrolling through his phone. 

Let me paint the picture here. Mega was currently sitting in his boyfriend's lap. Zelk was currently on his computer. Specifically, he was on minecraft. More specifically, he was doing his job. Which currently was having his character stand in a corner, vanished and overlooking the KitPvP arena in case he spotted any hackers. 

He didn't seem to mind having Mega on his lap. In fact, Zelk found it quite cute. His boyfriend was usually cold, and rarely knew how to ask for affection. He let his left hand leave his keyboard and rest on Mega's hip. Mega squirmed in his lap a bit, adjusting his position and keeping his arms wrapped around Zelk's shoulders. 

The problem arose when his leg began twitching. He had finished his (mind you, 3rd can that day) Monster. He squirmed a bit more. Shit. It was obvious, he needed to use the restroom so so badly. Zelk's right hand left his mouse and settled on the other side of Mega's hips. He simply seemed to enjoy the moment, and that made Mega more anxious. He cant just ruin the moment like that! However…

"Hey, you okay?" Zelk raised an eyebrow. "You're kind of...twitchy." He pulled the boy away from him just a tad bit. Just enough to see his face. Mega nodded, completely ignoring the blush that rose up onto his cheeks. He didn't notice when he tried to press his thighs together. 

Zelk looked down, noticing Mega's abdomen shift as he tried to hold it in. His eyes widened, when fell half lidded when he realized what was going on. How cute.

"Awww…" He cooed, his hand going from Mega's hip to his stomach. It then slipped down a bit more and rubbed circles just above his bladder. "Do you have something to share?" Zelk smiled, pressing a bit and relishing in the reaction it dragged out of the smaller boy. Mega let out a small whine and his breathing picked up. He squirmed a bit more.

"You sure?" Zelk pressed again, dragging a shaky whine from the other and making him twitch. Mega nodded and held his hands close to his chest. Zelk let out a small chuckle. "Then I guess you won't mind if I…" He continued rubbing circles over his bladder, pressing every 8-10 seconds.

Mega slowly became more and more shaky, whining but not telling the other to stop. It was embarrassing how much this turned him on, but judging by the very obvious bulge poking at his crotch, it was safe to assume Zelk was...into it at least. He squirmed more and more against him, panting heavily and trying to cover his mouth to muffle his noises. Every push at his bladder sent shivers up his spine as he tried to hold it in. 

However, it became so much harder when Zelk's other hand gently rubbed his crotch. His fingers circled the fabric of his ripped, black jeans, right where his clit would be. He shut his eyes tightly, letting tears fall down his cheeks and onto his scarf. He let his leg twitch besides him as he gripped the armrest of Zelk's chair. 

Zelk suddenly leaned in, biting the shell of Mega's ear gently and feeling the boy arch his back. "Come on, baby, you know you want to let go." He whispered, completely ignoring the fact he was supposed to be doing his job. Teasing his boyfriend was so much more fun!

That was the breaking point for Mega. His thighs twitched as he suddenly let go. He let out a small sniffle as he felt the urine leave him, completely soaking his jeans and Zelk's lap. He whined as the last drop finally left him, hiccuping a bit. He felt so embarrassed! 

Zelk noticed it, brushing Mega's tears away with the back of his hand. "Aww, baby, don't cry…" He pecked his lips. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" 

Mega nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> hhahh


End file.
